


I Hate You Till Death Do Us Part ((Sollux X Reader Lemon))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I'm not sorry, It's late af, Multi, Other, Why am I doing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a hate lemon between reader and Sollux. I didn't see any so I wrote one and I love the results.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You Till Death Do Us Part ((Sollux X Reader Lemon))

The day had began peaceful of a sort. A gentle breeze through the treetops sent the leaves fluttering softly.  
The sun projected through the window, casting a gentle and warm beam into the living room. Small specks of dust twinkled around.  
The house, unnaturally quiet today, was nearly spotless besides a few loose books here and there.  
I raised my legs and set them atop a coffee table a few feet away from the lounge chair.  
My roommate happened to be out today to help her parents move. She had sent a text before I had woken up saying she wouldn't be back until noon.  
So I had a while to myself.  
I had considered perhaps catching up on some reading, and would have too, if not for a knock on the door just then.  
I pulled myself up and made my way to the unoriginal wooden door with a silver knob.  
Checking the peephole, I saw it to be a friend, or at least acquaintance of mine.  
"What is it?" I called out.  
He chuckled from the other side and leaned on the house. "Not even gonna open the door for me? I'm offended." He said in a joking manner.  
I scoffed and shook my head. "For you? No thanks. What do you want?"  
He sighed and shrugged. "Fine. Holding a party at the beach if you're interested. Head there around eight." He lifted himself up and began to walk away.  
As he began to leave, I cracked open the door slightly and called out. "Cronus!" Quickly.  
. Hearing his name, Cronus looked back curiously. "Oh? Yes (y/n)?" He adjusted the unlit cigar in his mouth. I gave a gentle smirk and held up the middle finger.  
Cronus grinned and returned my gesture with both hands. "Bye (y/n)!" And with that, he vanished.  
After he was gone, I thought a moment.  
A party? My roommate wouldn't be back for a while and it's just a harmless beach party. Right?  
The only thing I worried for was if... He would be there.  
The only guy I couldn't stand.  
It started a few years ago. A few casual insults here and there that escalated to pranks, payback, revenge, hate. Pure hate.  
I couldn't leave my house any more honestly. I was paranoid I know, but I couldn't shake the feeling he was waiting for me to walk out and make his next move.  
The last time we saw each other, it involved a nail gun and a Viking hammer. It... Wasn't pretty.  
I sent a quick text to my roommate on her opinion and awaited a reply.  
A few minutes finally passed and she replied.  
Feferi: T) (is is a troubling situation. I'd say just go and ) (ave fun! Ummmmmm.... Try not to kill him if h-e's t) (-er-e t) (ough okay? -Sent at 7:15 AM-  
(Y/n): Your quirk is still as hard to read as always Feferi. But I think I get it. I guess I'll head off then? -Sent at 7:17 AM-  
Feferi: Y-es! Glubglubglub! -Sent at 7:17 AM-  
(Y/n): right. All the glubs. Thanks fef. -Sent at 7:18 AM-  
Closing my phone, I advanced to my bedroom to change and collect a few things. I only owned one swimsuit so I threw it on and grabbed a towel, water bottle, and a full bottle of pepper spray. You know, just in case.  
Cronus had said at Eight but I started down a bit early.  
The walk to the beach wasn't far but it was long enough to be exhausted as the sandy coast came into view. The setup was actually really nice. Tiki torches lined up around a salad and fruit bar. An ice chest sat at the end of the table full of drinks.  
A radio was also playing instrumentals of all sorts of music. Water toys covered the beach looking already played with. Such as a ball, noodles, water wings, and a torn up inflatable shark. Attached to it, sinking her teeth into the rubber, was an excited girl. I began to approach and she raised her head.  
"AC is happy to see (y/n) and bids her a wonderpurr morning!" She giggled.  
I forced a smile and a nod. "Nice to see you too Nepeta. This place is decked out." I gazed over to a large wooden statue surrounded by torches. "Is a bonfire starting later?"  
Nepeta nodded and stood up. "AC heard at noon, the Ampurrras would be starting a beautiful fire!"  
She crossed her arms behind her back and gazed over my swimsuit. "You look so pretty (y/n)! AC gasps, wishing she had one like it."  
I smiled, looking at Nepeta's own double piece swimsuit. A green one with pink frills and blue polka dots. "Thanks. But yours suits you. Do you know who else will be here?"  
Examining the beach, only the Ampora family, Nepeta and her relative, Meulin, and a bored looking girl named Vriska, was here so far.  
Nepeta scratched her head. "Hmmm maybe (y/n) could ask Eridan. He made the guest list. Or Cronus! AC knows he had gone and invited everyone on the list."  
Giving her a thanks, I spotted Eridan beside the fruit tray and walked up. He seemed to be casually munching on the fruit.  
"(Y/n)? Didn't think you'd be comin'." Eridan swallowed a strawberry he was eating and waves a quick hello.  
I stepped beside him and quickly took inventory of the table before asking. "Could I see the list you had for the party?"  
Eridan nodded and dug into his pockets. "Anyone you're wwaitin' for in particular?"  
"Not really. More like avoiding."  
I was handed the list and unfolded it.  
"If you're lookin' for that bone bulge, Sol, Cro said he wwouldn't be coming. Thank cod."  
I spotted Sollux's name on the list and let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I couldn't handle seeing him. Thanks." I handed the list back and picked up some fruit to eat.  
The party was slowly starting to grow. Soon, the Vantas, Makara, Nitram, and Pyrope's had arrived.  
Along with Mituna, Sollux's relative. He wasn't as bad and honestly I was fond of him. Mituna had some pretty bad language and almost constant sexual jokes but he was nice most of the time.  
He had come in just some regular swimming boxers, his hair covering a majority of his face.  
I decided to approach with a smile. "Hey Mituna." I said as kindly as I could.  
He turned my way with a snide grin and licked his lips with his forked tongue. "(Y/n) what's up?" He hissed out the "s" as a "th" just like Sollux did. But Mituna's accent was slightly more thicker.  
"Nothing much. Sollux isn't coming?" I looked behind him, seeing no following Captor.  
Mituna snickered. "No. Sol said he didn't want to see a bunch of bulgefucking assholes all gathered in one nookshanking place.' those aren't his exact words though."  
"I figured. Only you talk like that."  
Mituna gleamed, his fangs poking from his mouth and ran off.  
Now that I was positive that Sollux wasn't coming, I could relax.  
The party really started to pick up as the sun went down. The party gathered around the statute and it went up in flames. There was cheering and a Vantas began throwing sand into the fire as his relative tried to stop him.  
I didn't join the others though and stayed back near the food table. While the fire died down and the statute melted away, the crowd made their way down to the water.  
I watched and ate another piece of fruit, relaxing on the table.  
Just then, every changed. Someone grabbed my arm from behind and slammed me down into the table. Trays tumbled down into the sand. The attacker held my other arm above my head so I couldn't move. I raised my leg and kicked up, hitting right down the center.  
He hissed and fell back. I picked myself back up and turned around, face to face with the last person I wanted to see.  
"I thought you weren't coming." I muttered.  
Sollux shrugged and crossed his arms. "I heard you were here."  
I lifted an arm and threw towards his face but Sollux jerked around and snatched my wrist.  
He started to dig his nails into my wrist, not taking his eyes off mine in a glaring competition. As blood started to drop down my arm, I finally threw my other arm around his head. I was stopped though by something called, Psionics, where his eyes shone red and blue and my arm was controlled with his lightning. It was, hard to explain but it's not like he told me how it actually worked.  
My arm was pushed against my side.  
Sollux seemed pleased to have me immobile and I was backed into the table.  
My only option was my legs. Which I tried to kick again and actually got a hit. Unfortunately I missed slightly and the hit wasn't as hard as I had hoped.  
My surprise was the response I had gotten.  
Which was a rather, LOUD, moan.  
My face instantly flushed and I tore away. "I don't think so!"  
Looking towards the water, everyone seemed too far away from us to see the trouble I was in.  
Sollux grabbed tightly hold of my arm again and scowled. "You ass." He hissed.  
"And as one, I'm obligated to be as stubborn as one!"  
Sollux used his free arm to take off his glasses, revealing his multi colored eyes and tossed them in the sand. "Prepare for trouble (y/n). And make it double." He whispered the last word.  
I frowned in response. "You did NOT just say that. Oh my god."  
I felt a finger trailing down my side.  
"I hate you so much." He grumbled. I shook it off, irritated now. "likewise."  
In a flash, his lips locked on mine. I began to panic. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?  
I pushed against his shoulders to no avail and finally grabbed a tight grip onto his two largest horns, seeing as how he had four.  
The harder I squeezed, the more difficult Sollux seemed to focus.  
Finally he tore away and I wiped my lips with my arm.  
The Captor grabbed my hand and ripped it away from his horn. "You can't touch those. Not until you show me just how much you really hate me."  
At last, I was suddenly lifted into the air and couldn't move. Sollux began to walk away from the beach, taking me with him.  
I tried to struggle but I wasn't enough to fight against Psionics.  
He stopped at a random clearing in the forest and dropped me, I hit the ground painfully and moved to sit up but the troll crawled on top of me with a smirk.  
I spat but he just wiped it away and pulled off his shirt.  
"Can I admit something (y/n)?"  
"No."  
"I'm doing it anyway, dickwad."  
Rolling my eyes, Sollux let himself continue.  
"I hate you (y/n). So much I can't stand you. So would you be my Kismesis?" He tilt his head.  
"I hate you too. In fact, I can't stand looking at your disgusting face. But there's no way."  
Sollux re-positioned himself on my legs and smirked. "You'll change your mind." He started to unbutton his pants but was interrupted as I bucked him off and moved so I was on top.  
I reached my hand into his loose jeans and intended to grab his bulge only to discover two, wrapped tightly around each other and, throbbing. Feeling the new discovery, I blushed even more.  
"Like it?" Sollux gasped quietly.  
"Fuck off." I muttered in reply and started to abuse them roughly.  
The Captor dug his nails into the ground and uprooted grass, throwing his head back and arching up. I could feel he was close and decided which would make him more upset.  
Not being allowed too or ruining his pants?  
I liked the latter and finally Sollux released, completely destroying his pants.  
He growled at that and tossed me aside.  
As I picked myself up, I saw that he has quickly undressed and locked me down. His hands worked to tear off my swim and soon we were both bare naked. I caught a glimpse of the twin bulges swaying around in the air, drenched in yellow fluid.  
I didn't even have time to prepare before they slammed in and tore my insides. It felt as though I was being ripped in half and let out a painful scream.  
Sollux's eyes cracked with blue and red electricity and he didn't wait to start moving.  
A year rolled down my cheek but I sucked up the pain with a laugh. "Is that the best you got? It's like you're not even trying."  
My words seemed to set him off and he thrust even harder.  
I was coming close fast and I couldn't stop it. As I tried, I had tightened around Sollux, causing him to grunt. He was still sensitive from the first one.  
I reached up and grabbed his horns again, rubbing on them quickly. Tugging on them and scratching.  
He groaned and came again, his horns being as sensitive as they are, I knew they would cause that reaction.  
But even then, I didn't stop. I finally released, covering the both of us in the liquid. I was sure out of spite, Sollux kept thrusting in and out and I kept fondling his horns.  
I was reaching my point of sensory overload and came again just a few seconds after.  
Just then, Sollux's Psionics exploded and the area was lit up in red and blue. He finally stopped, panting heavily and retracted.  
My hands left his horns and I rested them on my chest, panting as well.  
"So about being my Kismesis?" Sollux asked quietly.  
"F-Fuck you."  
"You just did."


End file.
